Burned
by lizardscloud
Summary: This is what I think may happen in burned! If you haven't read Tempted Spoil Alert! And this is my first Fanfic. Rated M for later Chaptures
1. Chapter 1

Burned

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters rights or story rights to the house of night.

This story picks up after Tempted. And this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.

_Chapter 1_

She's not dead yet!

Starks POV

I stood there and cried. I cried for my love, I cried because I had failed her. I should have been there. I shouldn't have walked away. She saved me from the darkness now she needed to be save. What will happen to her? "Darius who will you take her to?"

"I will take the priestess to that palace and have her cared for. She is in shock and needs the help of a healer. They have several at the palace we can take her to see." He spoke in a soft deep voice

"Will she pole.." Erin ask through her sobs

"through this" Shaunee her twin finished with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Erin and Shaunee aren't really twins by birth. Which is obvious to any on looked. Shaunee with her cappuccino skin and Erin with her skin of cream. They are what Zoey Called Hind Twins. They finish each other sentences. I find it a little creepy at times but that is who they are.

"She is alive for now! We need to get her help though. If we do not her may not be for long she could start to reject the change." Aphrodite said. " Now Stark let Darius take Zoey!"

I looked down at Zoey's glorious face. I had to release her. I have to. He can get her there faster than I. I placed a Kiss on her un-shaded crescent moon tattoo and released her to Darius. With out another word he took her and was gone. I would see her again soon. But first I had to find the on that did this to her. The one that caused this.

"I'll meet you all up there in a little while." I told her friends as they turned to head back to the palace.

"Where are you going the palace is this way." Jack asked me from Damien's side.

"I have some things to sort out I'll meet you there."

" _Stark Don't" Aphrodite screamed. We all turn to look at her. She was shaking and had turned even paler then usual. What is going on with that girl?_

_Aphrodite's eyes had become un focused and she was now slumped on the ground. "Are you having a vision?" She simply lifted her head and nodded yes._

_I went and sat beside she to support her she didn't seem to be able to do it herself. I took her cool hand in mine and wiped her sweaty hair out of her face. "what are you seeing? Is Zoey going to be Ok" What is It?"_

_She didn't reply she just started to curl in on herself and her breath was becoming sporadic._

"_Damien help me with her we need to get her to Darius." He supported her on one side while I took her other and we carried her back to the palace._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Blackness

Zoey POV

---------------------------------

Everything is so Black!…

What happened?….

Where is everyone?…

Come on Zoey think what do you remember?..

Everything hurts was I hurt?..

No, someone else was but how?…

Heath yeah heath was hurt…but then why do I hurt…NO!…Heath wasn't hurt Heath was killed. But, that can't be right I was Just talking to him. He was Fishing on the dock. Where was the dock? And where am I?

_"Nyx are you there I'm lost…I need you guidance now more then ever."_

_"Child you are lost with in yourself. You must accept what has happened. You are grieving a great loss and you must come to terms with that. Do You remember what happened?" Said the sweet heavenly voice of my goddess._

_" I remember that Heath died, but how is still fuzz, I remember talking to him afterwards thou. He was fishing on a dock in the Otherworld. Nyx how was I able to talk to him if he is dead. Does that mean I am dead as well." I really hope not. I have so much to do. And if I am, I doubt Neferet will bring me back._

_"You visited him in the other world. Your spirit went to say goodbye. Seeing Heath be Murdered put your spirit and body in shock. Enough so that you spirit was able to leave your body and go to Heath's."_

_"So why can I see anything?"_

_"My u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya you have now eyes to see, your spirit is in a state of limbo. You are stuck between worlds. You must accept your loss and go back to your friends they are worried about you. Be kind to you warrior he feels this is his doing. You must make him see it is not."_

_"Nyx how can I move on without Heath, He has always been apart of my life ever since I was in third Grade and him in fourth. He was always there for me even after I changed and Imprinted with him and even after…." I don't want to think about Loren right now. I won't. "He has always been there!"_

_"U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya I will watch over your consort until you join him. Even though I have not marked him as one of my own I will keep him close to my heart. He has served you well. Now you must go back to your body. Use you gifts they can heel just as the can destroy." _

_"Is it that easy Nyx do I just ask will they still hear me."_

_"Child I have given you many gifts and you have used them many time now you must believe in them as I believe in you. I must go now u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Remember I am never far from you."_

**With that I felt her leave. How am I ever going to get my body back. Now what did she say. I have to remember what happened. What did happen? Now Zoey think what did happen. You felt Heath call to you threw the imprint. You ran to him but you where to later. Great now I'm talking to myself. **

**I saw him get killed but by who?…hmm…Kalona was there wasn't he…Kalona kill Heath…Kalona killed Heath.**

**That's what happened I can see it now. Heath was calling to me. He was using Spirit to send me a message.**

**I was sitting on a bench trying to sort things out Heath had gone to find Stark. I guess he didn't find him he found Kalona instead. I sat there and asked for Nyx to make things clearer for me. I didn't want to mess up again. **

**I sat there for a while until I felt spirit swirl around me telling me I had to find him. And Heaths words came with it. Hmm…How was he able to do that? _"Zo! Came to me!"_**

**I tried to talk to him threw the Imprint. _"Heath what is it where are you?" _No reply but I felt a pull towards a path that lead away from the palace. Heath was that way. So I followed the pull of our Imprint and let spirit guide me to him.**

**"_Zo! It's you and me, babe! Come to me!" _I heard Heath call to me. What is on? Why do I need to hind him? **

**I followed the path along the labyrinth letting the imprint pull me through along the gravel path. Where could he be? Why did he come this way? When a turn in the path lead to a little clearing.**

**I Heath and Kalona on the other side in front of the outer wall that enclosed the island and unshielded it from the eyes of Venetian humans. I was running to them. I could hear some one on the stone path behind me always but they didn't matter all that mattered was that I get to Heath. I raised my hand above my head and shouted for spirit to come to me. It formed a ball in my hand. It looked like liquid smoke rolling in my palm. It would have been cool to look at if it was any other time. I could feel the power in the ball growing quickly. **

**Kalona had Heath face in his hands. Then in one swift movement that was like slow motion. Kalona twisted Heath's head. "No!" I screamed and threw the ball of spirit at the fallen angel. Kalona dropped Heath lifeless body and turned to me. He was shocked did he not think anyone would come looking for Heath or was he shocked that he just murdered Heath in front of me. Me his precious A-ya. Did he think I would not attack him.**

**The power of the element hit him and he was forced by it up over the wall and it to the ocean. He cried out. I do not know what he said my vision grew black and I could feel myself falling. The last thing I remember before the blackness was someone was coming toward me. I could hear their footsteps in on the path.**

Then I was in the Other world with Heath. He was fishing. He told me I didn't belong there and I remembered that he was dead. Then everything went back and I was here.

Now what? What did Nyx say about the elements she's said that before, when Neferet clouded my memories. So I call the Elements to me and ask them to take me back to my body. I will do that. First I sent a prayer to Nyx. " Nyx I know what happened I know that Kalona killed Heath. I can get past that. I can keep living. I will not forget him thou. I can not. He was there when no others where. I will always keep a place in my heart for him. Thank you for keeping him until I can join him and that you for your works."

That's when I heard her voice soft in my ear. _"Child I did not say to forget just to get past."_

"_Thank you Nyx._ " was all I could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A guy can dream can't he?**

**Erik POV**

**--------------------**

_We where back in the tunnels just me and Zoey her warm eye where fill with passion and …Lust. Good I love this girl. Yes, she had had an imprint with her human ex-boyfriend and yes, I saw her with that low life Loren. It had filled me with rage for so long. I tried to not love her. I tried to leave her behind after that but I couldn't and now she was here in my arms. " _

_I kissed her softly on her sweet strawberry lips. Goddess I love that taste. She slid her arm up around my shoulders and press against me. I turned and pressed her against the cool wall as I depend the kiss. A moan escaped my lips from deep with in. I love the way this feel the way she feels against me. I know she has told me she wasn't ready but that that was before. I want her I can feel the fabric of my pants strain against me._

_Sure I've had sex before with that cold bitch Aphrodite but that was nothing compared to what I feel for Z. This would be so much more. I need to show her how I feel. I need to feel every part of her._

_I moved my hand to her lower back holding firmly to me. My free hand roamed the down soft curves of her body as I felt her depend the kiss. God I could kiss this girl forever and never get enough of those lips. I moved my hand down to the hem of her dress and I slowly slide my hand up and under it. I feel the naked flesh of her thigh against my hand and she let out a soft moan of her own. I love that noise. I hear her heart beating faster just like mine. _

_I made May way up her thigh and felt the delicate lace as I softly brush against her warmth. " Ooh… Zoey you taste so good." I say against her lips._

_Her hand where snaked threw my hair as she pulled my head to her neck. I licked and kissed the pulse spot near her collar bone moaning slowly up her neck laying kissed as I went. _

_She moves her hands between our bodies and began to unbutton my shirt. While I grabbed rear and slowly slide my hand down her leg right behind the knee and lifting it up and around my hip so I could let her feel what she was doing to me. I ground against she. Still holding her to the wall. _

_Her breath was coming deep and heavy. She threw her head back as another Moan escaped her loader then the last. I could tell she was feeling the same way I was. I could tell where she wants this to go. _

_Her hand moved to my belt and she slide of the buckle and moved to undo the zipped._

_I stopped her. "Z, are you sure you want this." I made a gesture from her to me and then down our bodies before meeting her eyes again. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I really didn't want to stop but she has told me so many time she wasn't ready I wanted to make sure it was ok before this was ok with her before we went any farther._

"_Erik" She said breathing heavily and looking at me with lust filled eye "I want you, I want all of you." with that I released her hand so she could release me of the confines of the fabric that are my pants. She undid my zipper and in one quick motions my pant and boxers where at my ankles. _

_She smiled as she looked down at my naked body. _

"_Now you have on to many clothes" I breathed as I slipped her dress up and over her head. I took a step back to relish the beauty before me. The way her blue lace tattoos lay against her cream flesh was breath taking. This was "mine."_

"_I Love you Zoey Redbird" I said before my lips came crashing down on hers. Have I mentioned I can't get enough of thou lips? I kissed her with what I hoped was enough passion that she knew what I said was true. I truly do love her probably more then life it's self._

_She murmured something against my lips that I didn't make out followed by a moan as she reaped legs around me. She ground against me and I could feel her hot moist core pressing against my me through the delicate lace of her thong._

_I cupped her breast in my hand and felt the hard ruff skin of her nipples under my fingers. I pulled away from our kiss to her dislike. I bent down and kissed her nipple taking it in my mouth sucking slightly then repeating the process with the other. This gained me several more moans from her. I kissed my way back up to her neck and nipped kisses the pulse point there. _

_She brought her thumb up to her neck and softly dragged it across the sensitive spot I was kissing causing a small amount of blood to trickle down. "Drink" she panted lifting her head to give me better access. I pressed my lips to the cut and drank. It was sweet and hot and better than any thing I had ever tasted in my life. I felt a whole new wave of pleasure spread thru me. I drank deep and trust my hip into her._

"_Ohh… Erik…I…want…" each work came on a separate pant. I love how my name sound when she says it. _

"_What do you want Z." I said as I licked the cut to stop the blood flow._

"_I…want…I…want…You…to…" Her words trailed of as I thrust into her again. _

_She pressed her hand against my chest stopping me mid thrust pushing me away. What did she want to stop now! Now that we're so close. Would she bring me this close and…?_

_My train of thought was ended as she knelt down in front of me. She placed one hand around the shaft and flicked the soft skin off my head with her tongue taking the drop of pre come that had formed there with it. She looked up at me smiling she licked her lips. God it so hot when she does that._

_She then toke my head in her mouth and swirled it with her tongue causing a grunt to escape me and my cock to throb. She then took me into her trough only to pull all the way back to do it again. I tilted my head back and road the wave of pleasure she created._

_She continued stopping only to lick my length and start again. After a few minutes I few my nuts tighten and knew my climax wasn't far off. I looked down to see her bright eye look up at me._

"_Ooh….Zoey…I'm…cum…ing." was what came out as I released into her mouth. She continued bobbing and staring up at me as I round my climax. She smiled swallowed and licked my length before she stood before me in her beauty. She reached down and removed the tinny fabric that remains of her clothing. She tossed them on to the pill that had formed on the tunnel floor and stepped to me._

_She kissed me hard and fast. I ran my tongue along her lips asking for access. She open her lips giving me access as my hand found its way down to the wetness between her legs. Her attacked my mouth plunging her tongue deep. I could taste her and I could taste my essence on her tongue as it revenged my mouth._

_I ran my fingers along her soft slippery folds. I let my finger make several small circles around her bundle of nerves before slipping one inside. She moaned in to my mouth which only pushed me to pull it back and thrust it in again. I could feel her stretch around my hand as I started to use a second. Stretching a little more with each thrust my hand made while she ground against my hand. Moaning a little with each trust._

"_Erik…Erik…Ooh Erik…" was all that escaped her mouth as she tilted her head back against the wall. I curled my figure to find the spot. The spot that would take her over. There that's it. I swilled my fingers around and could fell her get moisten even more. I reach my other hand up and ran my nail across my neck right near the collarbone releasing my blood._

"_Z, drink" I said as I placed my hand behind her head and guided it to my neck never stopping my thrust. As I felt her lips on my neck I could feel her wall constrict around my hand. I placed my thumb on her clit and made a circular motion. I heard her gasp as he climax on my hand sucking in my life force. I continued as she rode out her pleasure and drank. _

_She licks my neck to stop the blood and looked me in the eyes. "Thank…You!" She panted. I wasn't done yet I had to be inside she. I wanted nothing more that to feel her around me. Sheathing me,_

"_Erik…"she was still panting and looking into my eyes. "I…want…'_

"_What do you want…?" I said as I rapped my arms around her pilling her to me gripping her tight toned back side with both hands.". Tell me what you want…"_

"_I want you inside me" she said a blush came to her checks. She's so beautiful when she blushes like that._

_I lifted her up a holding to me I pressed her back to the wall. I place myself at her opening and kissed her lovingly and passionately trying to covey in those kisses all the emotions that where coursing through me at that moment: love, joy, hope, lust, anger. I kissed her like that for a few seconds and slowly I entered he. I could feel myself fill her as she sheathed me. I pulled out only to slowly thrust back it. I want to cherish every second of this. I have been waiting months for this. _

"_Ooh Erik" she said as she bites down on my neck, not drawing blood but just biting the flesh there._

_I moaned and my cock throbbed at the sound of my name escaping her lips._

"_Faster…Deeper…" She panted._

_I could fell my climax already approaching. She tightened her legs around me telling me her to was feeling it. Her breathing was hitched and fast as she meet my trust with just as much intensity._

"_Erik" she said as she meets my next thrust._

_I could feel nuts clench signaling my expending release as her walls tighter. Our thrust became erratic and fierce as we approached or climax's._

"_Erik…Oohhhh…..Oohhh……Erik" she screamed as her wall started to constricted around me. I reach between our bodies and made circle on he nerve buddle while I continue to thrust letting her ride her wave and getting me even closer to my own. I could feel that a few more thrust and I'd be there._

"Bzzzzz…Bzzzzz…Bzzzz"

I grudgingly opened my eyes to find the noise that woke me from my dream. Man it was the same dream I've been having since that night in the tunnals her stopped then but a man cal dream can't he.

"Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz"

"This had better be good!"

"Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz"

There it is again. Shutting out my sweet Z. What is that? I sat up and looked around for the source of the noise. It was my cell phone vibrating on the night stand. I reached out a grab it. 3 P.M. who is calling me at this time. Who ever it is had better have a very very good reason. I flipped it open and placed it to my ear.

"**Hello?"**

"**Finally I've been trying to reach you for over an hour." **Jake's voice was strained as if he'd been crying.

"**What is it Jack everything ok, how'd the council meeting goes?"**

"**Erik something's happened and I thought you should know even if you are mad at her and that you guys broke up. I thought you should know…."**he pauses and I could he him takes a shuddered breath before he broke off sobbing.

"**Jack what's wrong?"**

"…"nothing but silence came from the phone

"**Jack you there? What happened is Zoey Ok? Is she hurt?"**

"**No she's not Ok. Kalona killed Heath and Zoey witnessed it now she won't wake up. She's been like this for over an hour. We don't know if she'll wake up she catatonic." **Damian said. He much has taken the phone from the now sobbing Jake.

"**What's wrong with her did Kalona attack her? Where was Stark? Why did Kalona kill Heath?"**

Damien told me about everything leading up to and including Heaths death and then how Zoey threw spirit and now she in a catatonic state. That she is alive but unresponsive. **"And Erik theirs one other thing…It might be a little hard to believe but trust me I've seen it with my own eyes…well...her goddess tattoos re gone."**

"**What…" **I was shocked by everything he told me and no how could they be gone Nyx doesn't take back what she has given. **"Damien How can that be?"**

"**Man we don't know. Jake wanted you to know. I told him it didn't matter to you and that he shouldn't call because he'd wake you. Sorry man but we need to get back the reception in the palace is really bad we had to leave Zoey to come call you but we need to get back." **then the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

------------

Girl on the move (part one)

Steve Rea's POV

* * *

I awoke to find myself in cot in the infirmary. I don't remember how I got here. What happened? I looked around to find Lenobia sitting in a chair next to me. She was asleep. Why was she sitting there/

With that she stirred as if she had heard my thoughts which she probably had. It was one of the strange thinks the vamps could do. "Steve Rea, Honey you're awake. How are you feeling you got burned pretty badly? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yea didn't have to stay. I'll be ok." Why was she sleeping next to my bed? "I just need some blood and I'll be good. It really don't hurt that bad any more." thinking back just being alive was a good thing if it wasn't for Rephaim I'd be dead. I really hope he got to the Gilcrease museum Ok. He was pretty beat up. I wonder if this imprint works anything like what it did with Aphrodite.

"Dear you where burned on over three quarters of your body when we found you. You passed out on the way back here. I have been with Dragon most of the day. Poor boy just cries and cries. I really hope he cans recover." she said. I could see the sadness she shared with dragon in her eye yet she didn't let it touch the rest of her face. Is she trying to stay strong for me? Was I really that bad? I don't feel like it was that bad.

"Lenobia where's Erik?" I remember him lifting me into his arms from the hole that counseled Rephaim. I was surprised to see him come to help. He's just been so off since the whole brake up with Z. I hope he's getting his senses back because Venus is not right for him. If he couldn't stand being with Aphrodite. Venus is Aphrodite times ten. A tunes worse than the old Aphrodite the one that us to call me refrigerator. I wonder how she's doing in Venice I hope breaking the imprint didn't hurt her that bad. Although she's probably happy about it and has Darius off doing…

"Erik is sleeping he stayed with you most of the day and most of the night, he carried you all the way here and sat with you all night. I should go and let him know your awake." she answered cutting off my internal babble.

"He stayed all day and night? " How long had I been out of it? "What time is it?"

"It's 7 I o'clock dear" she said in a gentle voice. "You've been unconscious for a little over 24 hours"

Seven! It seven in the morning! Then Lenobia turned and swept out of the room so gracefully a ballerina would be jealous.

I need to get out of here. I need to go check on the Raven Mocker. I need to figure out what to do about the undead kids in the tunnels. They will pay for this I can't believe they tried to cook me! They can not be allowed to continue like this they are killing people.

"They just haven't found their humanity yet! " What was I thinking hiding them what is I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Reunion

---------------

Zoey's POV

----------------

Slowly the darkness began to clear and I could see. It wasn't forms or people it was colors rich and pure like the affinities I have for the elements. First were the rich velvety purples of spirit. I felt it lift me high taking away the anxious feeling the darkness had left in it wake.

Followed by a kaleidoscope of greens. Emeralds and mosses flow from below me and I could smell again. I smell the rich lavender of grand ma's farm mixed with the sweet smells of gassy meadows. I could picture reaching down and running my hands over the tall grass. The familiar smells eased my wounded heart. I would always hold a place in my heart for Heath but I would and I knew I could keep living.

Then came the royalist of blue and the soft shades of a summer sky and with them I could hear the sounds of ocean waves crashing into a beach only to be sucked back as another wave came. It washed away the pain in my heart his death had chased leaving only memories of the good life had to offer.

Next came a friary display of rich reds and oranges. They dances as if the heard the drums of Cherokee ancestors who dance around the flames of came fire so long ago. It burns away the remainder of negative energies the darkness had created. Leaving me to feel the love of my friends seeping through the space around me and that lifted my heart higher yet.

Finally a dazzling display of gold and yellows played before me. I could feel wind brush against me. It brought back memories of my friends. I Could see the strength they each posses and I hoped they where strong enough to stay with me through this. With them by my side I would make it to my body and I would make sure Neferet and Kalona would not follow through on their plans. This war would not happen.

Slowly the colors wash away the hate and the fear of what I was yet to face. They left only love of a warrior, the joy of good friend who will stand by you to the end and the hope for a bright future. When they had finished there show I could see.

What is this? It's not right why is everyone crying? They where all crowded around a bed in what appeared to be the suite I had been staying in at the palace. Aphrodite leaning against Darius looking pale even for her. Jack was crying into Damien's chest hand coving his eyes will Damien rubbed small comforting on this back. Erin and Shaunee were comforting on another of the opposite side of the bed. The both looked as if they had been crying recently as well. Stark my sweet warrior was holding my hand stocking it. He looked worse then the rest with his blond hair disheveled and his eyes where buffs of red that drew your attention away from the red tattoos that framed his forehead and cheeks. It Make my heart aik to see him like that.

And on the far end of the room… Their was a tall Vamp with intricate knot tattoos, and superman hair slumped with his head on his knees staring at the girl in the bed. His brilliant blue eyes where practically swollen shot, leaving only a little slit of blue visible. What was Erik doing here, wasn't he back at the House of Night in Tulsa? Why did he come here?

Yes this was my suite. I can see the bag in the corner. Yes, that is the bed too. But who is in it and why am I looking down on them? I floated…hmmm…I don't float above the bed to see who this person was that had all of my friends attention. Who was causing them such pain?

She looks if she is sleeping…yeah I can see the soft rise and fall of her chest as she drew it and released each breath. Who ever she is she's a fledgling her blue unfilled crescent moon standing out like a bee ken against her pale skin. Her long dark hair was stuck to her face and a soft sheen of sweat cover her skin. What drew me to her was the shape of the eyes. I know her. I have seen thoughts Eye before but where…?

Then it struck me where I had seen those eyes. I have been seeing them my whole life. They looked back at me eyes day. They where/are my eyes…But She/I didn't look like she/I should. The Goddess marking are gone. How can that be once Nyx gives a gift she doesn't take it back? Even Neferet has kept her Gift even though she has turned from the goddess. Steve Rea and Stark keep these gifts even after dieing and becoming undead. Why would Nyx take away her marks? "Nyx did I do something wrong that was so horribly wrong that you no longer want me?"

It came an only a whisper "Return my child and all will be revealed."

Know knowing how but suddenly I was sucked back into darkness. I don't want to be here again. I want to be in my body. I want to go back to my friends.

Without another thought my eyes snapped open and I was looking up to where I just was. I was looking up to see my friends all with marveled expressions looking down at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Hearts Desire

* * *

Stark's POV

* * *

Why did I walk away from her why didn't stay? I have spent the last three days trying to figure that out. Why do I always hurt the ones I care about? After everything with Will I hoped I wouldn't do it again. Then I meet Zoey. Goddess I fell for her that first day when I came to Tulsa's House of Night. I was new and everyone was suck on me being all famous and all. She acted as if it was no big deal and even changed the subject when her friends brought it up. I wish I hadn't died and came back, but am eternally grateful that she gave me a chance to be her warrior even after what she saw me do to Becca. I wish I could take that time away. I wish it had been Zoey that was there when I came back and not Neferet…

"Stark what are you thinking so hard about?" Zoey asked snapping me out of my internal babble. She spoke?

"Zoey, you're back with us?" My voice cracked half way through making it sound more a question them a statement.

"I am so happy to be back I never thought I'd be able too… It was so dark…I saw Heath…" She broke off with a sob and found my eyes. She sat up and rapped her arm around me and cried into my chest.

"You should lie back down young Priestess you have been through a lot and need your rest." Darius said with a crying Aphrodite in his arms.

Zoey pulled back and whipped her hand across her cheeks. "I'm ok now…I just feel so sad; Heath and I have known each other since we were kids. We had a lot of good times together…I just wish he was here." She again found my eyes. She eyes search mine and I could feel the pain, sorrow and sadness…there was something else though…

Her eyes left mine and traveled around our group of friends. I had become friends with them in the short time we had been away from the House of Night. They had forgiven but not forgotten what I had done while I had lost my humanity. Aphrodite was still on edge around me but she didn't say anything. I think it is because I am Z's warrior. Zoey looked up at each of her friends and I could see she was on the verge of crying again. I took her hand and trailed small circles around her knuckles. It made her look at our hands then at me and she smiled into my eyes this reached her eyes and I felt my heart rise. Maybe she could love me even though I got heath killed just like I killed Will. She knew about will and still took me as her warrior…There it is again that feeling coming from her…I just don't get it she had that same feeling moments ago when we spoke of Heath but now she was looking in my eyes and smiling. What is she feeling? Could she feel the same way for me as she felt for Heath?…

"Why are you here?" Her eyes left mine and found the tall vamp leaning against the wall. Erik Night her ex-boyfriend was here. He showed up a few hours ago saying he had to see her. He had to know she was going to be ok. He had to see with his own eyes. I hope that his little act of kindness doesn't full Z back into his arms.

"I heard what happened…I am so sorry Z…I know you don't want to see me but…I wanted to make sure…I had to know…You were going to be ok." His words were choppy as she glared at him with dagger eyes.

"You didn't need to come."

"I had to Know Z. I had to be sure…"

"Sure of what? We are over Erik you called me Names and you yelled at me in front of everyone. You moved on. Does Venus Know You're here or is she with you?"

Erik's eyes fell to the floor with a look of shame. "You seem to be fine now so I'll leave you for now. Z we need to talk but not now. Not like this. You need to rest. You need blood." with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"God why is he here? Why couldn't he just let me be?" Zoey said to the now closed door.

"He still cares for you Z. He just…" jack word cut off as Z's glare found him.

"How'd he find out so quickly? Who called him?" Z was quick even after everything she had just been through. She knew someone had called Erik and told him.

"I had Jack call; we thought that Erik should know. We weren't sure if you'd snap out of it. We thought he should hear it from us and not from someone else." Damien said giving Jack's hand a squeeze. We all knew that Jack had insisted on calling Erik but Damien didn't want Z to take it out on his boyfriend. He knew she would take it better from him.

"Ok. Guys could you let me rest I really am tired and we can talk later. I have a lot to sort through before I can talk about what happened." Everyone nodded and smiled at her. I went to stand and follow the rest. I realty didn't want to leave her. I'll just stand out by the door and make sure no one comes in.

"Stark?" She said my name like a question and I turned and found her eyes. "For the third time I could sense that same feeling coming from her.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me? I don't want him to get in." she pointed to her temple at the end. Who didn't she want in? Oh, she didn't want to sleep alone. She didn't want Kalona to get inside her dreams.

"Of course I'll stay my lady." I went back and began to take the set I had not left since she was brought her when she scooted to the side of the bed patting the empty space next to her. "My lady I shouldn't you need to rest."

"It's ok came lay with me like before." I don't want to be alone and it would help to know your right here." She said smiling into my eyes. Goddess she looked so different with out her makes. Why had they disappeared? What had caused them to be taken away? I didn't say anything to her about them and am thankful none of the others had either. I sat on the side of the bed and took off my shoes and removed my shirt. I can never sleep with it on. I really was tired I had not sleep since the day before Heath died. I had sat in that chair holding her hand and praying she would come back to me. Praying that I hadn't lost her too. I lay down and stretched my arm out around her. She curled up into me resting her head on my chest. I stocked her hair gentle willing her to sleep. It didn't take long before she was breathing deep and slow. I continued to stroke her hair smiling. I had not lost her. It wasn't long until sleep clamed me too.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of The House of Night Novels. Thank you P.C. Scott and Kristin Scott for the work you do to bring us this great tale.

Thank you too all who have read this story or added it their favorites. I appreciate all the positive reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7

-------------

Dreams can come true?

* * *

Zoey's POV

----------------

I laid my head on Stark's chest hopping that he would not leave me alone. I really needed my sleep and I didn't want Kalona to invade my dreams again. Stark gentle stroked my hair and it brought back memories of grandma doing the same thing when I was young and I was upset. I could almost smell the lavender as I slipped into a dream world.

I was standing in a field full of lavender and could see the path threw the trees that lead to the cliffs. I started to walk slowly towards it as if something in this dream world was drawing me to the path. The same path I went to the day I got marked. The same path I almost bleed to death on. Thank goddess I grandma found me and got me to the House of Night when she did. I had seen my ancestors that day and was gifted by my goddess that day. She had filled in and added to my mark. Maybe that is what has brought me back here. Maybe I need to face what was taken from me? When I saw Heath die and I fell into the darkness something happened and when I was able to find myself or at least my body my marks were all gone.

I have to give it to my friends they haven't said a word to me about them being gone. They are really more then I deserve sometimes. They forgave me after the whole lying about sleeping with a teacher, Steve Rea dieing then un-dying. They even forgave me for all the boy problems I seem to always be in.

The closer I got to the edge of the field the clear the sound of ancient drums became loader. It reminded me of the last time I I took the path to the bluff.

I was coughing and my stomach was gurgling, my muscles where sore and I was snorting on myself (gross!). I couldn't breathe without opening my mouth, which made me cough more, and I couldn't believe how badly my chest hurt. Now I know it could have been worse…The thought of the Raven Mocker danced through my head…I looked around the field hopping the thought wouldn't bring on here to my dream.

Drum…

The sound of the drum vibrating through me made me think of powwows grandma had taken me to as a child. I heard the rhythmic beating of ceremonial drums the last time too. And that's when I felt them. They were all around me again, almost- visible shapes simmering like heat waves lifting from the blacktop road in summer. I could feel them press against me as they twirled and moved with graceful, intricate steps around and around the shadowy image of a Cherokee campfire.

"Join me, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya…follow me, daughter"

I ran up the steep part of the hill, gasping for breath I stumbled up the path- higher and higher- I could still see the spirit around me as I climbed. Again I didn't see the root that broke the hard part of the ground of the path. I was disoriented and I tried to catch myself just as a tattooed hand grabbed my arm breaking my fall.

I look dup to find out who the mysterious savior was and their stood the last person I thought it would be. Even though I had never seen her I knew who she was. A creature of the Earth and of my ancestors…A-ya!


End file.
